As facing for such absorptive articles, there have been adopted the following:
(a) non-woven fabric composed substantially of hydrophilic fibres:
This is composed substantially of hydrophilic fibres such as rayon fibres so as to improve a permeability for body fluid. However, its relatively high permeability results in increased residue of body fluid on the surface of non-woven fabric after body fluid has permeated the fabric and said surface in contact with the wearer's skin remains discomfortably wetted.
(b) two-layered non-woven fabric comprising an upper layer of hydrophobic fibres and a lower layer of hydrophilic fibres:
Although the problem encountered by said (a) has been solved to some extent by incorporation of hydrophobic fibres as the upper layer, the effect is largely limited by a requirement that the upper layer should be formed as thinly as possible to maintain a desired permeability for body fluid. Thus, such concept can not be considered a satisfactory solution.
(c) non-woven fabric composed of hydrophobic fibres only, and provided with an agent imparting a hydrophilic nature thereto:
Problems of said (a) and (b) are solved by (c) so far as a first contact with body fluid is concerned. Said hydrophilic nature imparting agent is washed away as body fluid permeates the non-woven fabric for the first time and it becomes difficult later for body fluid to permeate the non-woven fabric repeatedly.
(d) soft thermoplastic film having a plurality of apertures formed therein by a thermoforming process, and a fibrous layer bonded by adhesive agent to its underside:
Problems of said (a), (b) and (c) are substantially solved by this arrangement. However, the area other than said apertures has no breathability and no permeability for humidity generated on the wearer's skin, so that the latter becomes musty. Further, such facing has no fabric touch and gives the wearer's skin discomfortably cold feel particularly in a cold season.
Characteristics desired for the facing of such absorptive articles include a high permeability, no wet feeling remaining on the facing after permeation of body fluid, i.e., a dry feel to the wearer's skin, being free from rewetting with body fluid occurring under a pressure upon the facing after body fluid has permeated the facing, and a comfortable feeling when worn.
Said prior art has never been able to adjust or control these characteristics which conflict with one another so that the respective characteristics may be simultaneously achieved.
A principal object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved facing for absorptive articles so as to satisfy the requirements for the above characteristics simultaneously.